Ranger of a Different Kind
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: Power Rangers/PBB/baseball crossover, set in the PinkBracketBuster universe.  It's 2010 and it's playoff baseball time and once again, battle lines are drawn.
1. Prelude to the Fall Classic

A/N: Your fellow neighborhood wrestling fan back again...with another different story. My second story involving baseball as a matter of fact. I know Game One of the World Series happened yesterday, but I thought I'd do a second baseball story (short story) just because we have a California team involved.

A/N 2: IN the Pink Bracket Buster universe. Some of the affiliations in the story will be obvious thanks to where some of the people went to college (see my man psav2005 for that) but others will not be so obvious. I own absolutely, positively nothing.

The Prelude to the Fall Classic

Sunday, October 3, 2010

1:00 Pacific Time

Hayley's Cyberspace

Reefside, CA

As several members of the Pink BracketBuster Universe gathered at Hayley's Cyberspace, you would think that most of them would be watching football (and most of them were very big football fans of various teams, most of them in California or on the West Coast).

But today, it was all about baseball.

They were watching Kimberly celebrate again (what else is new) as she was, shockingly to the group, an Atlanta Braves fan from her time in the Southeast. Even though she went to school at Florida, she fell in love with the Braves almost as soon as she got to the Southeast, and so she was celebrating Atlanta's narrow escape over Philadelphia. This 8-7 win she was celebrating about guaranteed the Braves, at the worst, a one game playoff on Tuesday for the National League Wild Card as they now led San Diego by a half game.

Meanwhile, San Diego Padres fans (namely Chelsea Matthews, Conner's significant other, Jason Scott, fell in love with the Padres in 1984 when the team made its first World Series, Lt. Jerome Stone, though he went to ASU, grew up in San Diego, Aisha Campbell, fell in love with them thanks to Tony Gwynn) and four San Francisco Giants fans (namely Tanya Sloan, her and Adam lived in SF for a year or two after USC although he was always and forever an Angels fan, William Cranston, Katherine Hillard and Ethan James all because they fell in love with the Giants while at Stanford) were preparing for battle. Either the Giants would win the National League West and eliminate the Padres or the Padres would win and create a three way tie - with the one game playoff to decide the West Monday in San Diego and the loser going on to a one game playoff to decide the Wild Card in Atlanta on Tuesday.

Meanwhile, Ernie, who was visiting the Cyberspace, wasn't sitting too well. As someone who grew up in New York City, went to Syracuse and is a devout Yankees fan, the Yankees would now have to start on the road in Minnesota. Certainly, the Yankees had owned the Twins but Ernie still wasn't sitting that well. He was a popular target of barbs as a Yankee fan in Southern California but he always took it in good fun.

Meanwhile, Hayley was watching everything from her business place with amusement - mainly because her team was already in. Even though she grew up in Oklahoma and hated the University of Texas as a Sooner fan, she loved the Texas Rangers as a kid and the Rangers would now be in the playoffs for the first time since 1999 - when they'd lost to Ernie's Yankees in three straight games in the first round.

And there were many other 'neutral' observers, mainly fans of the Los Angeles Dodgers and Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim, both of whom had made their exits from the playoff races a long time ago.

Tommy Oliver, in addition to being the leader of the overall group (the Triple H of the group, for the wrestling fans who read my profile, if you will), was also the leader of the Dodger fans in the group, in particular (the Dodger fans included Zack, Trini, Rocky, Andros, Ashley, Karone, Zhane, TJ, Conner, Kira and Trent, the Angels honks in the room included Elsa and Anton, Justin and Lindsey were obvious, Adam as mentioned earlier, Jen Jackson, and Carlos and Cassie were Angels fans also even though they went to Oregon where it was all Mariners fans). From the time Tommy was nine years old, he'd come to love the Dodgers like his non-biological parents did (they were season ticket holders even before Tommy was born) and his first real memory was the Kirk Gibson game winning home run in Game 1 of the 1988 World Series against Oakland. He was beyond depressed at this point in time - the Dodgers, who had played for two consecutive National League titles the past two years and had lost to Philadelphia each time, had struggled this year, Joe Torre was on the way out and there were problems within the organization.

Tommy then looked over at TJ Johnson, who was without Crystal (shopping) and both shared similar looks.

"It's been a depressing year, hasn't it?" Tommy said.

"You got that right," TJ said. "Crystal's baseball season has been even worse as a Mariner fan. I tell you, she loves that team and still remembers to this day when Ken Griffey and the 1995 Mariners saved baseball in Seattle. She can't even fathom what it would be like if the Mariners AND Supersonics both left town."

"I hear you," Tommy said. "I don't know who I want to win this game. I hate both these teams, but Kim as a Braves fan...you know how that is so I'd love to see them out. It just HAD to be these three teams battling for the playoff spots."

"Come on Tommy, you know the code. NEVER want the Giants to win."

"True. And you know how Kim is, and Padres fans aside from the four in the room are just so obnoxious."

"I heard that!" Stone said, and Tommy shot him a death glare as Stone resumed his focus on the television.

Three hours later

Tommy could barely stand it as the four Giants fans in the room celebrated with their National League West title after finally shutting down San Diego 3-0.

TJ was right. Never, ever want the Giants to win.

It was a hard defeat for the Padres fans, meanwhile as they'd held the West lead for most of the season and were the story of the year. Tommy found the team likable even as a Dodger fan, just hated their fans.

"Hard ending, bro," he said to Jason as Jason walked over, dejected.

"Yeah it's tough. But April will come and hopefully they'll have another shot. I hated losing it to the Giants though, even more than the Dodgers."

Tommy smiled at Jason - Jason was the one Padre fan in the group who actually despised the Giants more.

Meanwhile the four Giants fans were looking over at Kim, knowing who their next opponent was. Kim smiled and if looks could say anything, hers said, 'bring it on, boys.'

**Saturday, October 9**

**Approx. 9 p.m. Pacific time**

**Angel Grove, CA**

"Well, at least that's overwith," Ernie said as the Yankees had just swept the Twins out of the playoffs, with the final being 6-1 in the clinching win that would send the Yankees to play for the AL pennant.

"We got through with that," Ernie continued. "At least the Rays forced a fourth game with the Rangers. Hopefully that series goes five."

**Monday, October 11**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, CA**

As the final out was made, the Giants fans hooped and hollered.

It had taken four tough, hard fought games, but the Giants had finally dispatched of a plucky Atlanta team, winning 3-2 in the clinching game and leaving the tying and go-ahead runs for the Braves on the bases.

Tanya walked over to Kim, acutely aware of what had just happened - not only had the Braves lost the game and the series, esteemed manager Bobby Cox would now head into retirement without a second title (his first coming in 95).

"Tough luck for him," Tanya said. "Good series."

"Thanks, I was hoping Bobby would get another one before he retired," Kim said. "Go beat the Phillies...please."

The Phillies had dispatched of Cincinnati easily 3-0 in the first round, and they would be the Giants' opponents in the National League championship.

And once again, Tommy sat disgusted. For once, Kim's team hadn't gotten it done in the clutch, and it just ate him up that the Giants had advanced.

**Tuesday, October 12**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, CA**

As the final out was made in Tampa, Hayley could finally crack a smile.

For the first time in Texas Rangers baseball history, the Rangers had won a postseason series - and would play for the American League pennant - against the Yankees.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by a number of the Pink BracketBuster universe.

First of all, she was hugged by Crystal, who more than anything knew how the first time felt.

"I bet you feel like I did in 1995," Crystal said as she gave Hayley a tight hug. "I remember all too well how the first time felt as a Mariner fan growing up in Seattle. The Mariners were on the verge of moving and then we won the West in 1995 and beat the Yankees, singlehandedly saving baseball in Seattle. I will never forget it for as long as I live and neither should you."

Adam was next as he considered Hayley a very close friend, and he simply whispered, "Beat those damn Yankees. We American League West people have to stick together at this time against the 'almighty' Yankees. It feels so good to beat their overpriced asses."

"I wouldn't know, we've never done it," Hayley whispered back, remembering all too well how those playoff series with the Yankees had gone in the late 1990s.

"You will this time," Adam whispered. "The Rangers are a team of destiny. I can feel it in my bones - kind of like the Angels were in 02."

"From your lips to God's ears," Hayley said.

"Hey, I can take over for the rest of the evening while you go celebrate," Lt. Stone said as he walked up to Hayley. "Go out. Have fun tonight. And beat those Yankees, like they said."

**Friday, October 22**

**Approx. 8 p.m. Pacific**

**Reefside, CA**

As the noise built to a crescendo in Arlington, Texas, site of Game 6 of the American League Championship Series, Hayley had tears in her eyes. Was this really happening?

Were the Rangers finally going to the World Series.

And then she saw Neftali Feliz paint a slider right on the outside corner, striking out Alex Rodriguez (the man Hayley hated most in professional sports, for the record) clinching the game and a trip to the ultimate stage - the Fall Classic.

Not two seconds later, her phone began ringing.

"Let me guess," Jason said. "That's the Angels and Mariners fans in the group."

Jason knew Hayley wasn't in any shape to pick up the phone so he did it. He knew who it was too as he'd looked on the call screen.

"If you're looking for Hayley, she's in no shape to pick up the phone, Elsa," Jason said.

After a few minutes, Jason said, "OK, I'll give her the message when she feels like it. Thanks."

For ten minutes, Hayley simply stared at the television, tears in her eyes.

The Texas Rangers were in the World Series. Finally.

**Saturday, October 23**

**Approx. 8 p.m.**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Despite Hayley's mood the night before, indeed she was still able to work the next day - and come to work she did.

She really didn't care who won this series although she loved seeing any Philadelphia team lose (she was a Dallas Cowboys fan too so that was in her DNA), but she was sort of hoping it went to a seventh game so both teams would beat the crap out of each other and use up both their pitching. But she had to be amused that Giants fans were praying - they were clinging to a 3-2 lead in the series and 3-2 in the last of the ninth in Game 6 - with the tying and winning runs on base for Philly and slugger Ryan Howard at the plate.

She was certain that even though Brian Wilson, the guy who had grown a wicked beard as the Giants closing pitcher, was good, that the Phillies would win.

And then it happened.

Strike three, looking, just like last night on A-Rod, and just like that, the World Series matchup was set.

It would be Giants-Rangers, Game One, Wednesday night in San Francisco.

All the sudden, the four Giants fans in the room turned and shouted, "You're Next!" at Hayley, causing Hayley to just smile.

Meanwhile, a number of people in the group walked right up to Hayley and the message was clear.

"We're counting on you guys now," Tommy said.

"Don't let us down," Adam said.

"Remember your AL West brethren are watching too. We're proud of the Rangers. Take them down," Justin said.

Hayley smiled.

It felt good to have friends.

And it felt good to be a Ranger

A Ranger - of a different kind.

TBC...


	2. 2: A Giant Ending

A/N: Your fellow neighborhood wrestling fan back again...with another different story. My second story involving baseball as a matter of fact. I know Game One of the World Series happened yesterday, but I thought I'd do a second baseball story (short story) just because we have a California team involved.

A/N 2: IN the Pink Bracket Buster universe. Some of the affiliations in the story will be obvious thanks to where some of the people went to college (see my man psav2005 for that) but others will not be so obvious. I own absolutely, positively nothing.

A/N 3: Sorry it took me so long to come back. Just finishing up here.

A Giant Ending

Wednesday, October 27, 2010

Approx. 5 p.m.

AT&T Park

San Francisco, CA

She must have felt like the luckiest girl on Earth.

She knew World Series tickets must cost an arm and a leg to buy, but yet here she was, Texas Ranger outfit and all, behind the third-base dugout at AT&T Park watching the Rangers' first World Series game ever. She still didn't understand how Tanya had been able to swing these tickets, even though she had people in the know in the Giants front office.

But she didn't care. She was here, watching her 'boys' as she liked to say and couldn't be happier.

Approx. 7 p.m. local time

However, her early cheers had been drowned out and now it was Hayley who was feeling like she was in the cold.

That was because the crown jewel of her World Series team, Cliff Lee, was getting battered and fried by a lineup that most people thought was average.

And just as she wondered how in the world the Rangers were going to get out of this, another roar went up from the crowd. Juan Uribe of all people had just blasted a three run homer, and what had become a big three run Giants inning became a six run inning.

As she saw her three friends - Billy, Kat, Tanya - hugging one another, she knew this was not the Rangers night. She just hoped it wouldn't be a sign of things to come.

Approx. 9 p.m. local time

"Man, that offense was smoking out there!" Tanya exclaimed. "Sorry, Hayley."

"No, no, it's fine," Hayley said. "Nightmare game, no doubt. I'm just happy the team is finally to this point. I'd love for us to win the trophy but to be honest, I'm happy they're here."

"I'm not fool-hardy enough to believe they can do that again," Billy said. "Texas can still get what they want if they walk out with a win in game 2 so the Giants have to be on their guard."

Thursday, October 28

Approx. 8 p.m.

Hayley's Cyberspace

Reefside, CA

Though she was on duty tonight, Hayley had the game on backstage, and simply couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was like Game One against the Yankees all over again, when the Rangers pitchers had lost their control and helped the Yankees overcome a four run deficit to steal that game.

Now, it was happening again. It had seemed like a harmless 8th inning - the Rangers were only down 2-0 at one point and anything could happen in the 9th, even against a fully bearded Brian Wilson.

But that's when the nightmare began. It started when Darren O'Day gave up a single to Buster Posey. No problem, right?

That's when it all began, as Derek Holland came out of the bullpen - and walked not one, not two, but THREE straight hitters to force in a run. Hayley was fuming at that point. It was one thing to get beat and she didn't mind that. But it was quite another thing to beat yourselves which was what the Rangers were doing.

Eventually, the seemingly harmless inning turned into a six run Giants outburst - just like the previous night's fifth inning - and the Rangers eventually lost 8-0.

"The one saving grace is - we're going home," Hayley said. "Let's see how the Giants like a little bit of our home cooking."

Saturday, October 30

Approx. 4 p.m. local time

Reefside, CA

Though the team was down 2-0, Hayley had a very relaxed feeling.

She knew that even though the crown jewel of the Rangers playoff run, Cliff Lee, had been battered and fried in game 1, the team only needed wins in games 3 and 4 to tie it up for Cliff Lee in game 5 - if it got that far, she had to figure the Rangers would then have an advantage.

And the team was back home - just like she was as she'd just gotten off work to go home and watch.

5 p.m.

"Get up, get up, get up, YEAH!" Hayley shouted as Mitch Moreland's three run shot found the right field seats - after a nine pitch at bat where Moreland had fouled off some tough pitches before finding the one he wanted.

Finally, the Rangers were in the driver's seat.

Approx. 7:30 p.m.

And then, Hayley was finally able to celebrate as Game 1's villain (well, for her) Juan Uribe whiffed at strike three from Neftali Feliz, and the Rangers finally had one in the win column 4-2. It was now a 2-1 series and the Rangers appeared to be very much alive.

As soon as the game was over, she began receiving texts from both the Giants fans and the other groups alike.

What surprised her somewhat was that the Giants fans were giving the Rangers credit for the win - and what surprised her the least was that she was getting congratulatory texts from everyone else such as the Dodgers, Padres, Angels and other groups.

It felt good to be in the winner's circle for once.

Sunday, October 31

6 p.m.

Unlike some of the more vocal guys on the team, Billy wasn't that loud during games, although he would clap pretty loud when the Giants did something good.

Like he was doing now, as Aubrey Huff's two run blast sailed into the right field seats to put the team up 2-0.

"That was a prodigious blast, too," Billy said. "That was a solid pickup just like most of the other pickups we've had during the season."

Meanwhile...

"And I've been saying, Tanya, that's why they change the roster throughout the year.

"Yep," Tanya said. "He was a key pickup just like pretty much every other guy they've retooled with

Meanwhile, Hayley's Cyberspace...

"That's why I worried about this game the most out of the three at home," Hayley thought. "Tommy Hunter is shaky at best. Hell, I probably could have hit that ball for a single, at least. That ball was placed on a tee for him to hit and he did. If you've got a strong enough hitter, a pitch middle in is going to get hit a long way."

Monday, Nov. 1, 2010

5 p.m. local time

Hayley's Cyberspace

It was a pretty surreal atmosphere in the place that night.

The four Giants fans who were in the house wouldn't have missed this for the world. They knew how close the team had come against the Angels in the 2002 World Series, being up 3-2 in the series and up 5-0 in the 7th inning of Game 6 before blowing it all.

They were sort of caught between a rock and a hard place - they knew they had three chances to win one game but they would have to face Cliff Lee tonight - and shellacked in game 1 or not, he was still tough.

Across the room, the Dodgers fans had gathered, hoping beyond hope that tonight was not the night for a Series clincher. The other guys who were not there were no doubt watching this intently, phones at the ready.

7:45 p.m. local time

"There it goes, there it goes, there it goes...YEAH!" Tanya hollered and the rest of the Giants fans jumped in with her. Even Billy and Ethan, who were normally pretty reserved, were swept away with joy as Edgar Renteria's three run homer had put the Giants ahead 3-0 and put them in the driver's seat to clinch that evening.

Hayley just glanced at them and shook her head to herself as if to say, "Dumb move, Ron (referring to Ron Washington, Texas Rangers manager). Why not walk him, set up a force at any base and get ourselves out of it that way?"

Approx. 8:30 p.m. local time

Finally, the Giants were back at the top of the mountain, as Nelson Cruz had struck out for the final out of the World Series, giving the Giants a 3-1 win and 4-1 Series win. Hugs, kisses, etc. were emanating from Tanya, Billy, Kat, Ethan as they remembered how close some of those Giants teams had come while they were at Stanford. Then they remembered how bad the team was in the last few years.

It made them smile to think they'd turned it around in just a few short years.

It wasn't long after that Hayley came out and said, "Anything you want for the four world champs in the room, on the house. Congratulations."

Hayley embraced the four of them - it was too bad the Rangers hadn't won it all but in the end, she was still glad the team had gotten there, and she'd enjoyed the company of the four Giants fans throughout.

Now, she had to worry about one thing down the road. Would Cliff Lee still be a Texas Ranger for too much longer.

The End


End file.
